


car

by yy1611114001



Category: xkcd 1110 (Click and Drag)
Genre: Chapter 111: Career Time, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy1611114001/pseuds/yy1611114001





	car

这边陆离的节目刚结束，气没喘匀就被金主传唤了，他撩了把汗湿的额发，露出饱满的额头，深深的呼了口气。  
舞台上毛绒绒的红色身影，挥别队友，一下场被黑暗吞噬，掌声雷动，仿佛欢送他有幸被翻了牌子。陆离避开人群，隐蔽地走进废置的化妆间。  
他推开那个吱哇乱叫的木门，池震陷在小沙发里，正装模作样地品酒，穿着没品位的花衬衫，吊儿郎当地，三十多岁风华正茂非要去做最油腻的中青年。  
"来了啊小陆。"池震推给陆离一小杯酒，"大晚上找你也没什么事儿，就是——"  
"池总你带套了吗你要没带我回去拿。"  
池震话还没说囫囵，陆离一开口揶得他瞳孔震动。他挠挠脸。  
"那你——去吧?"  
陆离假笑了下，扭身出门。

 

人没两分钟就回来了，带着一小盒套子、润滑，还有个银亮亮的东西。  
走近一看才发现是副手铐，池震吓了一跳。  
"你拿这玩意来干吗??"  
陆离抓起池震的胳膊放在他手里，脸上几乎捕捉不到什么表情，肉唇在动。  
"拷我啊。"  
"?!你没事儿吧你?"  
陆离卧蚕一鼓，无声地笑了。  
"就是觉得被人拷也很开心的，囚禁play懂不懂?"  
池震就想问问他，你还有什么惊喜是朕不知道的。他是个讲原则的人，就算他正幻想着，陆离细瘦的手腕被这副手铐禁锢着，任他欺负，想得裤链发紧，他也不干。

"我不干!这我事儿我干不出来!"  
陆离垂了眼，看起来失望又妥协。他拉着池震在沙发椅上坐下，刚还没坐稳就被陆离反手铐在沙发背。  
池震这下彻底懵了，挤眉弄眼地让他解开。

"你自己不愿意拷我的。"  
陆离没什么表情的脸，泄露出一丝愉悦，抬腿跨坐在池震两腿上俯视他，额发半遮了圆眼，晦涩不明，舌尖在猫形的上唇舔了下。挺翘的臀肉不怀好意在某处上磨蹭，开始扯拽自己衣裤。  
欲望的毒蛇在幽幽吐露红信，蜿蜒于颈下，一舔一咬地注射渴求的瘾，池震自己却动弹不得。他使劲挣扎了几下，锰钢手铐箍的结结实实。  
变态啊我靠。

池震半张着嘴欲言又止，一副苦相。  
身上的人才跳完一段激烈的舞，热腾腾像刚出炉的食物。陆离剥开了自己的外壳，亲身送到池震嘴边，他却没手吃。  
陆离从他身上站起，又跪在池震的两腿之间，一把拉开拉链，将池震的裤子褪了一截，饱胀粗大地肉刃猛地跳出来，打在他柔软的脸颊，略带迷蒙的眼衬出极致的色情。  
骨节分明而纤细的手握着池震的性器，要揉不揉，轻轻地刮蹭冠状沟，感受着海绵体在掌心生长，润湿。  
陆离抬头看了眼一言不发的池震，一口叼住了吐水的硕大性器。  
池震差点没忍住射了他一脸。

陆离皱着眉吞咽过大的肉刃，柔顺的头发跟着动作一摇一摆，脖颈上的皮绳自己挣的散开，开始还对不准地方，圆润肥硕的前端捅得他脸颊鼓鼓，像某种屯粮的鼠类，肉唇晶莹。  
按说一个男人跪趴在他腿边，卖力地服侍他的欲望，应该是身心的双重快感。池震却有种奇异的恐惧，他感觉陆离就是在吃他，还吃的津津有味。  
这人怎么吃什么都这么香?  
前端被喉咙挤压，爽的池震低吼了声。

 

他忍不住抬腿碰碰陆离，性器从口中吐出。  
"行了啊，这会就把我交待了，一会你怎么爽?"

 

陆离挤了润滑，一手扶着池震的腿，一手探进自己的褶皱花园，艰难绞动干涩的肉穴，乖巧地打开自己。他动作略有吃力，不由得高高抬起圆臀，展露腰肢过人的柔韧。  
圆润的肩胛，振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，纤腰衬出诱人的两个弧，白嫩的手在不知羞耻地自渎，撅起的肉唇，不舒服地撒着娇。池震当下懂得了什么叫欲火焚身。想狠狠侵犯、蹂躏这个人的欲望烧红了眼，陆离总能激起蓬勃的施虐欲。  
他攀着池震起身，抬臀缓缓在性器上坐下，微张的嘴唇发出一串喑哑的低叫。  
池震半眯眼嘶着舌粗喘，性器被紧致包裹的快感，像密密麻麻地针刺进下丘脑，多巴胺波涛汹涌地分泌而出。  
血筋虬结的肉刃将窄小穴口撑圆，下面的这张嘴比上面的还要贪吃。巨龙熟门熟路地探进自己藏宝的洞穴，抵在深处的敏感软肉上。  
池震猛一顶腰，沙发椅跟着晃动，陆离低叫一声，瞬间窝在他的颈窝，两条长腿颤抖着，半软的性器抖动，逐渐变硬，从小穴里喷挤出来的汁液早把阴囊染湿。  
池震拱着脑袋蹭他，让他抬起头。两人的气息混杂在一起，潮湿滚烫的呼吸凌乱地拂过鼻翼，津液从四片嘴唇的缝隙流下，谁也不知道吞下的津液是自己的还是对方的，只知道鼻间呼吸到的空气太烫，两具身躯在欲火里烧灼。  
陆离发狠地摆着腰，夹紧深埋在后穴的凶器，上下摩擦，用全身的重量感受硬度，淫液把体内的凶器泡得更大更粗，肛口嫣红撑得失去了褶皱，不知餍足的肉穴蠕动着享受美味，胀痛和酥麻像潮水袭来，叫声在顶弄中变调。  
他一手死死抓紧池震后脑勺的头发，一手放荡的掰开自己的臀肉，他开始享受被贯穿。池震也觉得又痛又爽，除了痛在头皮和手腕，哪里都舒爽的要命。

池震快要爱死陆离这副沉浸在情欲的样子。他梗着脖子摇着屁股，漂亮得脸孔反而透出一种纯男性的诱惑与性感。 磁性的嗓音挤出淫叫，一声声从耳朵钻进心里，从下身迸发出来。  
陆离大叫一声射了出来，剧烈紧缩肠壁，吃下的肉棒被榨出温热浓稠的汁液，喂饱了满肚子空虚。他整个瘫软在池震身上，胸膛起伏急促地喘息。  
池震低头亲亲他，叼着无力得软舌玩了一会。  
"祖宗，放了我吧。"

陆离失神的脸缓了缓，去下了自己的耳钉，掏出藏在耳朵后面的钥匙，搂抱着池震解开了手铐。  
他看着池震，扯出一个气焰嚣张的甜笑。  
"池震，我累了，你动。"

 

又是肉浪翻滚。


End file.
